


Please, you have to kiss me!

by SmmyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comment Fic, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Sabriel Big Bang, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sabriel OTP Challenge, Sabriel Sunday, Sabriel Week, Sassy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmmyWinchester/pseuds/SmmyWinchester
Summary: Sam runs into an odd scene at the club. Who will he meet? How will this end?





	Please, you have to kiss me!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for NickiWinchester97 and her birthday prompt challenge! My prompt was "What's so special about Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets" and then all of this happened :) please leave any thoughts on the comments!

Every time Sam Winchester looked down at the words imprinted in beautiful golden script across his wrist, he couldn't help but smile. These six little words would be the first thing his soulmate ever said to him. These words would be the start of something completely new to him. These words were his future.

When Sam was alone at his one bedroom apartment, which he often was, he would just look over the words and imagine how the mysterious person would come up and say them. However, none of these make-believe scenarios could ever prepare him for what was to happen that night.

It was a lazy Saturday for Sam and he decided to change that. He pulled on his favorite black skinny jeans and a tight fitting plain white T-shirt. Tonight would be the night. He ran a comb through his hair and headed for the door. But suddenly, he stopped.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and thought he looked completely ridiculous. With a heavy sigh, he went back into his room and changed into some loose Jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. Feeling more comfortable at least, he tugged on his tan jacket and grabbed his phone and wallet before starting the walk down to the club. The mile and a half walk would usually encourage people to drive, but Sam always enjoyed the sight chill in the breeze as he walked, and he liked the exercise.

When he walked into the club, he was greeted with the usual scene. The large room was dark and had loud music playing. There were a few people at the bar, but the majority of people were already dancing and grinding on the floor. Tonight was going to be fun.

Sam went up to the bar and payed for a beer before making his way towards the crowd. He wasn't usually a big dancer, but he liked mingling. As he scanned the room, he noticed something that shouldn't have been there. There was a group of three rather large men that looked to be fighting over something, but it was hard to tell with the music. Sam started to make his way that direction when suddenly a shorter man darted out from between the men-of-muscles and grabbed ahold of Sam, practically scaling the friendly giant. The golden eyes of the smaller man were frantic as he held on to Sam’s shirt, and he whispered so only Sam could hear his plea.

“Please, you have to kiss me!”

In that moment, everything stopped. The club faded into the background, and Sam couldn't find it in him to care. The six words in gold script practically buzz against his wrist as he looks at the man clinging to him. This was his soulmate mate. His true love in the flesh. His happily-ever-after grabbing at his jacket. Sam was frozen as he looked down at his true love and he instantly wanted to know everything about him. The shorter man had eyes of honey and hair of straw. The way his eyes shined and his whole face lit up, Sam knew he would always let the other man win. The beautiful man against Sam was wearing a thick leather choker and a soft blue t-shirt that was so ripped out it didn't leave much to the imagination. Plus, the black cut offs that were just an inch too long clung perfectly against him. Sam couldn't help but smile when he noticed the man was barefoot as well. He must've kicked his shoes off after he got in the club. Sam knew he could spend all day looking and never want to see anything else. However, he was pulled back to reality as the honey eyed man tugged his jacket again.

“Please, to get them off my back…”

Sam instantly became aware of the three men watching them closely, and he couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed the man against him with as much passion as he could, making the smaller man moan softly against Sam’s lips. Sam couldn't believe how wonderful he tasted, and that soft moan sent all of Sam’s blood straight South. He wrapped his arms tighter around the small man. All too soon, the blond turned back to the three men, careful to stay up against the friendly giant behind him.

“See, taken. So back off.”

~~~~(Gabriel's POV)~~~~

He hated this. He hated that every time he wanted to go out and have a little fun, someone thought they had a right to take him home. Yeah, so maybe he shouldn't flaunt his body as much, but that's not an invitation. And then he saw what he hoped would be his savior. The huge man that was muscular and perfect was headed towards Gabriel.

“Sorry guys, my boyfriend is here.”

As one of the goons reached out for Gabriel, he sidestepped out of the way and started straight for the moose-of-a-man in the tan jacket. He could see the shock on the taller man's face as he grabbed ahold of the tan jacket and pressed up on his tippy toes to get close enough to the man.

“Please, you have to kiss me!”

And then he just froze. His savior just stood there, staring at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. Gabriel could feel the other three men staring at him as he tugged on the jacket again.

“Please, to get them off my back…”

All at once the large man came to life, wrapping his strong arms around Gabriel's waist and kissing him better than he had ever been kissed before. Catching him completely off guard, he let out a soft moan against the taller man's lips. Gabriel had to force himself to pull away. He spun around in the strong arms around his waist to face the mobsters that were after him.

“See, taken. So back off.”

He stayed curled up in the strong arms of the man behind him until the men were out of sight, then he pulled himself away.

“I'm sorry for that, just.. Thank you.”

Gabriel looked up into soft brown eyes and realized that the man still hadn't said anything. He just kept staring. Fuck, did he just jump out of the fire and into the frying pan again? He ran his hand over the back of his neck, feeling the thick leather choker against his palm. All Gabriel wanted to do was get out from under his gaze, even if he is a beautifully perfect man. Then he spoke.

“I never go looking for trouble, but I don't think I would mind befriending it.”

Gabriel's eyes widen as he looks the tall man over. His longer brown hair frames his face nicely, and his eyes hold so much care already. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and when he smiled, the whole world lit up.

“My name is Sam.”

~~~~(Sam's POV)~~~~

Sam was still reeling from the whiplash he got from the smaller man pulling away from his kiss. He just wanted to hug him tight and never let him go, but he turned his back on him… wait.. The other men. The shorter man was running from them, to Sam for safety. They seemed to get the hint though, and they blundered off. Sam’s heart felt like it was shattering as the blond stepped away from him. He looked almost ashamed of his actions.

“I'm sorry for that, just… Thank you.”

Sam wanted more than anything to say the words on the shorter man's wrist, but what if he screwed up? This must have been so much easier for the one with eyes of Honey, he didn't even know he was saying it. Sam saw him raise his hand to the back of his neck as they both started panicking. Sam was the only one who could save the situation, but how the fuck was he supposed to know what to say? With a shaky breath, Sam just opened his mouth and the words flew out. He didn't even have time to think about them. But wasn't that what this was? The small, and perfect, man before him was supposed to love him forever. Whatever he says will be on his wrist. And judging by the surprise on his features, Sam said everything right. Sam smiled brightly.

“My name is Sam.”

The other man smiled back, his eyes sparkling with delight.

“ I'm Gabriel.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Gabriel didn't respond to Sam with words, but he jumped into his arms. Literally. Sam barely reacted fast enough to catch him. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and poked his shoulder as he smiled.

“You're really strong, Mr. Sam.”

“Yeah, good thing for you.”

Sam held on tightly to Gabriel. He couldn't believe that this was his soulmate. Sam would do anything for the small man in his arms, and he had the rest of his life to prove that. However… That doesn't mean he can't pick on him a little.

“You never answered my question.”

“What question, Moose?”

“Moose?”

“Well of course I didn't answer that question, you just asked it!”

“You could answer that one now”

“I figured you're big and brown, so… Moose. Minus the antlers.”

“Alright…. Now what about my first question”

“Which was…?”

“Can I buy you a drink, Gabriel?”

“You can do anything you want to or for me Sammykins.”

“Can I take you back to my place? We can watch a movie or something, or just… Talk.”

“that sounds amazing, Sam.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek, making the taller man blush.

“D-Did you drive here?”

“I took a taxi. Did you drive?”

“No, I walked. It's not too long.”

“Sounds great. I'll go get my shoes.”

Gabriel smiled mischievously and wiggled out of Sam's strong arms to go fetch his shoes. Sam couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Gabriel. Sam was either going to love his complete outfit or hate it. And maybe if Gabriel was Lucky, Sam would have a little jealousy streak and they could get home much faster. Gabriel smiled at that idea as he pulled his knee high fake biker boots on and zipped up the insides before heading back to Sam.

Gabriel knew as soon as Sam noticed the whole outfit because his jaw fell open and his eyes widened in shock. With a smirk, Gabriel moved closer and took Sam's much larger hand.

“Like what you see, Sammy?”

“I've never liked anything more.”

With a gentle squeeze of Gabriel's hand, Sam motioned for the door.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Gabriel smiled wider than he thought possible and walked with Sam out of the club. And all was happy.  
… For a half a mile.

“How far off a walk did you say it was?”

“It's another mile until we get to my place”

“Can we hail a taxi or something, my feet are killing me.”

“That's not my fault, your boots just look uncomfortable.”

“Well, yeah, but they were cheap.”

“I'm sorry, what do you want me to do about it?”

Gabriel lit up.

“Carry me!”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, you're strong enough.”

Sam sighed in defeat and kneeled down so Gabriel could climb on his back. But the honey eyed man had a better idea than just a piggy back ride.

“How high up are you going?”

“All the way! I want to feel the weather at your altitude.”

Sam couldn't help but smile at the goofy man sitting on his shoulders.

“Alright, but at least put my coat on. We're going to have enough attention as is.”

Gabriel's heart leaped at the opportunity as he took Sam's jacket and slipped it onto his small frame.

“I'm ready, let's go!”

Sam chuckled lightly and stood up, careful not to fall with the new weight on him.

“You know, short stuff, you're kind of boney.”

“You have to be boney to pull off these shorts. And, Tall dude, your jacket is really warm.”

“Shouldn't that be a good thing? It's kind of chilly out here tonight.”

“It's a good thing for me, however, I'm not too sure that you can have this jacket back.”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

And Sam meant that. If Gabriel wanted to be carried home on his shoulders and steal every one of his jacket, Sam would never complain. The boys fell into casual conversation as Sam walked them both down the street. Sam learned that Gabriel lived in the same town, but he drove to work Monday through Friday three towns over where he is a sous chef for Miglior Cibo--the Italian restaurant whose name literally translates to “best food”. Gabriel learned that Sam works at the local lumber company and he goes out to help cut and haul trees. Gabriel couldn't help but smile as images of Sam using those strong muscles out in the heat to pull trees appeared in his mind. Within thirty minutes Sam got them back to his apartment and lowered Gabriel down to his feet as he got the key to unlock his apartment.

“I’m sorry if it's a little messy, I haven't really made time to clean up.”

“That's okay, Samshine, just means you weren't planning on bringing anyone home tonight.”

Sam smiled a little and opened the door for his soulmate. As Gabriel stepped in, he couldn't help but laugh.

“Sammy, if this is your house dirty, you're never allowed in my place.”

“What do you mean?..”

“I mean that your apartment looks great, Goofy.”

“Thanks. .. Have you had dinner yet?”

“No, not really.”

“Well make yourself at home. It won't be a gourmet meal like you're used to, but I can find something.”

Gabriel flopped on the couch, loving the way it smelled like Sam. Doing exactly as he was told, he kicks his shoes back off to get comfy.

“Gourmet is overrated. Whatever you got is good, I'm sure.

“I have some chicken nugget and French fries that won't take too long”

Gabriel jumped up on the couch.

“Are they Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets?!”

“Umm, no, just the regular ones.”

Gabriel put his hand over his heart and pretend fainted on the couch.

“Oh, my Heart, Sam!”

“What, **_what's so special about Dinosaur Chicken_ _Nuggets_?** ”

Gabriel's head pops back up from the other side of the couch.

“Are you KIDDING?! They're shaped like DINOSAURS!!”

Sam busted out laughing. He could tell his Soulmate was in his late twenties, but seeing him act like a child was just adorable.

“Is that the only thing they have going for them?”

“Yeah, pretty much. With a little ketchup, they're UNBELIEVABLY fun to play with.”

“I thought a Sous Chef wouldn't like to play with food.”

“Oh, Sammy, it's a good thing you found me. You have SO much to learn.”

“I've made it this far on my own.”

“And I don't envy you your dreary existence.”

“Hey, my life isn't dreary.”

Gabriel just smiles as brightly as he can.

“Well it's not anymore, Sammykins! I will be the Sunshine in your rather bleak existence.”

“I think I should feel insulted.”

“I would never insult you! At least not while you're making me dinner.”

“Now that part I believe.”

Gabriel got up from the couch and came around to the kitchen to wrap his arms around Sam. Much to Gabriel's enjoyment, Sam just hugged him back tightly.

“...I wouldn't really mean to insult you..”

“I figured as much, Gabe. Besides, if I feel threatened, I could always crush you.”

To emphasize his point he squeezes his arms around the tiny man, careful not to hurt him. But, you give Gabriel an inch and he can run a 5K. He let his knees give out and slumped against Sam, fake gasping for air.

“My lungs!... I'm dying!!”

“Dying? Perhaps you need a savior then.”

“I do!”

“Then call for one. But you never know if they'll show up.”

“Hey! My savior will ALWAYS come for me.”

“Prove it, short stack.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes before screaming at the top of his lungs.

“SAAAAAAAAAM!! I NEED YOU!!!!!!”

Beside the shrill voice, there was something else that made Sam freeze. Was this just another one of Gabriel's games? Or did he really mean that?.. His arms loosen around Gabriel's waist, prompting golden eyes to look into hazel as Gabriel smiles brightly.

“I knew you would come for me.”

“..I heard you were in trouble. “

Gabriel somehow managed to climb Sam until he was laying in his arms Bridal style and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sam had no choice but to hold on to the beautiful man using him as a junglejim.

“Oh, Sammy, you wouldn't believe it! This maniac was trying to crush me!”

“Well, I had something happen to me that you wouldn't believe either.”

“Oh yeah?”

“ Yeah. This tiny spider monkey disguised as a human climbed all over me until he made it into my arms.”

“That's not surprising at all.”

“Really?”

“Of course! Anyone would die to be held in your strong arms!”

“You're an idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah. But I'm your idiot. Forever, Sammykins.”

“I think I like that idea.”

Gabriel smiles and pulls Sam close enough to kiss him. Unlike their first kiss which was fast and urgent to make a point, this kiss was soft and slow. Both men took the time to explore every part of their other half. Sam gently set Gabriel on the counter and hugged him tight as he kissed him. Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam and leaned closer into the solid wall of muscle in front of him. Sam let his hands wander over the rips in Gabriel’s shirt to feel the skin underneath and Gabriel started undoing the buttons on Sam's flannel, determined to see what he kept hidden. Sam pulled back from the kiss.

“Gabe… should we wait?..”

“We can wait.. I just want to see you..”

Sam nods and helps pull the flannel off to expose his chest to Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes widen in Surprise as he spots the black ink starting just to the inside of Sam's left nipple and curved up to the top of his shoulder. As Gabriel looked at it, he noticed that the tattoo was five turtles climbing to Sam's shoulder, with little water bubbles moving up with them. They weren't colorful or huge, but they were cute, and to Gabriel they represented a softer side to the Giant he already loved. Gabriel gently brushes his fingertips up the ink path to Sam's shoulder, then moves his hand to the back of Sam's neck to run his fingers through the long brown hair there. Sam couldn't help but let out a breathy moan at the feeling and he pulled Gabriel's shirt up and off to see his chest. Gabriel was smaller than Sam, of course, but he was still muscular enough to hold his own. Not that Sam would let him get into a situation where he had to fight alone. Sam would always be by Gabriel's side. Sam rested his hands on Gabriel's waist and leaned back in to kiss him, a little more needy this time. Gabriel hummed against him.

“Sam…. Bedroom?..”

The Winchester picked up his boyfriend and carried him to the room, then dropped him on the large bed. Gabriel smiled softly at feeling so small and safe here under Sam's gaze. Sam returned a smile of his own and curled up beside the beautiful man in his bed.

“Sam….I know we've only known each other for like….Three hours…but..I think I love you.”

“I do love you, Gabriel. I already know it.”

Gabriel smiles wide and nuzzles against Sam's tattoo.

“I didn't expect to see this, but turtles are cute on you.”

“I'm glad you think so.”

Sam looked down at Gabriel, but got worried when Gabriel's face scrunched up.

“What's wrong?”

“Do you smell that?..”

“Fuck! Our dinner!”

Sam jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen where the chicken nuggets were burning. Gabriel followed him at a slower pace, getting there just in time to see Sam pulling a cookie sheet with burnt objects out of the oven.

“You know, I said it didn't have to be gourmet, but this is not what I had in mind.”

Sam tried to laugh a little, but he couldn't convince his whole body. He laid the tray down on top of the stove and Gabriel froze when he saw it.

“What is that, Sam?”

“Chicken, like I said.”

“No, those are DINOSAUR CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! You said they were regular.”

“I was going to surprise you.”

“Well consider me surprised. I thought the burning from the asteroid would've been enough, but looks like these poor creatures had to burn a second time.”

Gabriel pouted a little, but Sam knew he was just picking on him.

“I'll make it up to you. We can give them a proper burial in the trashcan and then I'll order a pizza.”

“No you won't. It's almost two in the morning. We can bury them, but then we're going to Walmart and buying a new bag. I will have my dinosaurs before the dawn!”

Sam actually laughed a little at that.

“Alright, alright, I promise I'll feed you.”

“And then, I declare that we rent some movies and watch what we can before we pass out. Your furniture is REALLY comfy.”

“As you wish, Gabe. What are you in the mood to see?”

Gabriel smirks as his gaze falls to Sam's chest.

“For some reason, I want to watch over the hedge. Or finding Nemo. Oh! Or Gamera. Or any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

“Okay, I get it. We'll see what Redbox has.”

“Perfect”

Sam got clothing for both of them to wear and they drive to Walmart to get some dinosaur chicken nuggets. They ended up renting a few movies, none of which were about turtles, but after dinner they only managed to watch two before they passed out in each other's arms. It was clear from that first night together that their relationship would last forever and that the boys would both be happy. And when Sam finally finds the tiny raccoon tattoo on Gabriel's hip, they have a movies marathon of Guardians of the Galaxy. The boys would be happier every day together as they go on to find their way in this world as a couple. And isn't that what having a soulmate is all about?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious....
> 
> Link to Sam's tattoo inspiration  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=pinterest+ideas+about+turtle+tattoos&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=insv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjVhKe-2_PUAhXE7oMKHSlgBaQQ_AUICSgB&biw=360&bih=512&dpr=4#imgrc=n7qn1dE9txpfSM
> 
> Link to Gabriel's tattoo inspiration  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=pinterest+ideas+about+tiny+raccoon+tattoos&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiyyq3X3PPUAhWq7YMKHZhuDVsQ_AUICSgB&biw=360&bih=512#imgrc=ozRJCXDRnPUHGM


End file.
